The Bracelet
by QtKiTTi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi:Girl with a new boyfriend every week,leaving a simple bracelet for memory.Inuyasha Takahashi:Playboy who actually keeps his girlfriendS,but you know,they gotta share.The parents:Setting up the 2 to be engaged...Falling in love?Ha!Right..
1. The Arrival

**The Bracelet.**

**Full Summary: **Kagome Higurashi-Famous daughter of the Higurashis. Power hungry family, owners of the Higurashi Inc. A girl like that needs to keep herself company. Since toys are out of the matter, boys are what she needs. Not that they last more than a week anyway, but they do get a little memoir of her. The bracelet. Soon to be forced into marriage with Inuyasha Takahashi.

Inuyasha Takahashi-Famous son of the Takahashis. Owners of Takahashi corps. Girls are definitely _not _a problem for him. But they must be willing to share him with a number of others. Number one enemy of Kagome Higurashi a.k.a Soon to be wife.

The Parents-Setting their impossible kids up for a business merge. Hopefully for some love too.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** In my dreams only. 

**A/N : **This chapter has been redone…haha.I feel like one of those answering machines, but yeah. I like this story quite a lot really… So hope you enjoy it too

* * *

**Chapter one :-: The Arrival**

"Is – this – it?" Inuyasha questioned his agent, Miroku.

"Yup!" said Miroku, stepping out of the plane. "Beautiful eh? It's hard being away from here seven years. I was 14 the last I was here."

"Well isn't that something?" Inuyasha mumbled dully. "I was here two Summers ago, when I was 19, and let me tell you."

Miroku leaned in to listen.

"It was never better than before. I mean, not in the _good _way. Japan just keeps on getting smaller, while the women keep getting bigger!"

Inuyasha got into the grand limousine, followed by his agent and family friend Miroku.

"Don't say that Inuyasha," glared Miroku. "You need to appreciate your homeland. Where your parents are, which is at the moment, in the villa, waiting for _you."_

"I have a family back in the States too! Think how hard it was for me to leave them! Boy…Think how hard it was for them to leave me! It's called Devas-ti-tation!" defended Inuyasha.

(A/N : Smart Inuyasha… ver-rr-ily smart!)

"If you mean the two dozen girls you've been sleeping with this past month, then I'm sure you're _very _devas-ti-tated." Miroku commented, purposely making a stupid error.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Pardon your English, its devastated."

"Mmm-Hmm," Miroku said subconsciously while checking through his agenda. "We go back to the villa at 3:00, you unpack, then wait for your parents in

The Mayflower at 4:30 for dinner, and then--,"

"_Dinner_ at 4:30?" He cracked up.

"Don't cut me off Inuyasha, I'm talking here, that's rude. Don't do that with your parents during dinner."

Inuyasha made a stuck-face, then burped.

"Don't do that either." Miroku said. He seemed immune to Inuyasha's childish behaviour.

'Bloooorppp,' Inuyasha made a farting sound with his mouth, bursting into laughter once again.

"Grow up."

"Are we there yet?" asked Inuyasha.

The car screeched to a halt, only so that their driver could merely utter a small 'No Mr. Takahashi.'

Meanwhile, all of this was ignored by Miroku. "Dinner ends in two and a half hours. Then we go back to the villa, discussing your studies in America." Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, and immediately closed it. "I know you've been skipping school, so ofcourse, I'll be helping you there." Out came a sigh of relief. "Then after that, you're finally allowed to do whatever you want to do, I'm sure your ex-girlfriend's phone numbers are in my agenda somewhere."

"Were you hitting on them…" Inuyasha commented without care.

"No, I needed their numbers to contact you every night."

"Harsh…"

"Now Inuyasha, back to dinner. There are going to be _very _important people there, so be on your best behaviour." Lectured Miroku.

This talk has been annoying Inuyasha ever since the day he was born. He never listens to them anyways. Who cares if he screws up? He always does, even if he doesn't try to. So there's really no point for him to listen anyways.

"Look at me Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned to look at Miroku. The two stared at each other for a mere two minutes before Inuyasha turned around and uttered a 'fine.'

"I need you to say it to my face. Please don't screw this up for me!" Now _this_ caught Inuyasha's attention.

"What do you mean for _you!_ Someone special there?" Inuyasha pushed. "Someone named Sango? Someone you've been crushing on for your past pathetic life? Someone pretty? Someone like _her_?" He turned around to smirk at Miroku, but he was gone. Infront of the limo was the Takahashi villa. Inuyasha's home, that Miroku was already walking towards.

"I suggest you get off now Inuyasha." Said the driver.

"Hey! That's Mr.Inuyasha Takahashi for you." Inuyasha stormed out of the limo, chasing after Miroku.

"_Mr.Inuyasha Takahashi,"_ mimicked the driver. "My ass."

* * *

"_Has it been decided yet?" _

"_Yes."_

"_So you've decided eh?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You know this is a drastic change. The whole family must be involved. Your son too I presume?"_

"_Ofcourse, it would be unfair to load it onto him at the last minute. Not to mention improper. My wife would always never agree."_

Slight chuckling was heard.

"_This must've been my smartest move yet, a merge. A powerful merge not to mention. Unbeatable, and unbelievable."_

"_Have you decided the announcement date and which son to be marrying my daughter?"_

"_No, but that could be decided later. But however, the son that I'm thinking would do better with Kagome would be Inuyasha. They do have a past, no?"_

"_Ofcourse. You're a smart man Takahashi.Haha."_

"_Mm-hmm."_

"_Let's just all get in there, and do it for our children."_

"_Yes, cheers!"_

"_For business –heh heh- For money!"_

"_No… For love."

* * *

_

Kagome breathed out a sigh, neither of relief nor frustration. A sigh of, well, slight boredom you might say? A sigh saying, 'Here we go again, same old, same old.' It's that time of the week again, you could say.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" asked a worried Hojo, Kagome's current boyfriend. "D-did I say something wrong? Do you not like this restaurant? We could go somewhere else if you'd like."

"No, no its fine!" objected Kagome.

Poor Hojo didn't stop, he was so tongue-tied and stuttering. "A-a, an amusim-?I mean…meant to say, amusement park? O, a-and or a park?"

"It's not that Hojo," Kagome said kindly, her thin heart charmed bracelets jingled as she raised her left hand to place on-top of Hojo's calming him down.

"ON A PICNIC!" exclaimed Hojo suddenly jumping up and down.

Kagome shook her head. "It might not be working Hojo."

"The food?"

"No… I meant us."

The shocked boy said nothing, and nodded in understanding. "I get it…"

"You do?" a confused Kagome asked.

"Yes I understand." Nodded Hojo. "I-I…I guess you didn't like your birthday present!"

"No… it's not that Hojo calm down." Kagome said with a slight smile. "I mean, who _wouldn't _want plastic slippers? I mean the yellow daisy design was, _such _a nice touch!"

"You're right, you're right. So what is it?"

'There goes that sigh again,' thought Kagome. She sighed. "I think we should break up."

Hojo dropped his fork, making it land on his fork, yet no sound was coming out of his mouth. He lowered his head in shame, making Kagome cringe.

'This guy's getting to me…'

Hojo stood up, without a word still and walked away. Kagome was just going to leave it at that until she remembered something…

"Wait up for a second Hojo!" cried Kagome.

He turned around and looked at Kagome. Tears came to Kagome's eyes preparing herself for that speech. The one she says at least once a week, "I'm sorry, but its just not working out. But… Here you know what?" She took out a silver heart charm bracelet from her pocket and put it on Hojo's left wrist. "To remember me by, and here," Kagome took out another bracelet and put it on her own left wrist. She smiled at him warmly.

Suddenly Hojo came to realization and pushed Kagome away lightly. "Do you do this to all your boyfriends? Is that way… You have that ARMFULL of bracelets?" The poor boy was shocked.

'Smart boy…' was the thing that flashed into Kagome's mind. 'First to figure it out…'

"No Hojo… These bracelets were a present from my grandfather. You're really special to me, so I decided to give you one, and add on another to my collection." Kagome teared up again.

Hojo hugged her whispering 'It's OK,' over and over again. When he pulled away, he gave her a light kiss on the cheek and declared-,or tried to bravely, "I love you, these have been the best six and a half days of my life…Thank you so much."

That was the end of Hojo. He walked away… Gone. Ofcourse Kagome will see him again, she _always _meets her ex. Now _that _was the _real _fun part. She let out a smirk.

'He didn't even last a whole seven days… ' Kagome continued smirking.

…Yes…It _was _that time of the week…

* * *

A/N : Short? I know, and I'm sorry, and I know it's pretty confusing. But that's all coming up after. So for now, the motivation gets to me, a _lot. _And you know what I mean… 

-drum roll-

The P u R p L e B u T T o N!

-cheers from crowd…not that there is one.-

Clickity click, typity type, reviewity…REVIEW!

Your's truly owner of Inuyasha… OOOO fine… -angry face-  
Kitti


	2. The Reunion

**The Bracelet**

**Disclaimer : **Alrighties…No-No-No-No- No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No- No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-Enough? Now on with the story.

**A/N : **First off, I am SO TERRIBLY sorry for the long wait. Unfortunately only on the second chapter… Haha…I'm so lame. But hope you enjoy it while it lasts. It probably will be a long time before the next update. Sorry. (This chapter has been redone)

* * *

**Chapter 2 :-: The Reunion**

"_I'm sorry, but your call cannot be reached at the moment. Please hang up and try again, thank you. **Bleeeeep**" _

"AARRRRRRGHH!" groaned Kikyou. "This is the guy? Unbelievable!"

"What is it darling?"

"What _isn't _it? Everything is so messed up. I haven't met my fiancé. I haven't talked to my fiancé. I'm marrying my fiancé in a month?" Kikyou bitterly stated. "And oh yeah, my boyfriend doesn't want to break up, so tough luck for all this."

"Who said you had to break up with him?"

"What?"

"This is a business-merge, not a happily-ever-after ending. I did not ask you to break-up with your boyfriend. I don't really care what you do."

"You are unbelievable, who does this? You're letting me date two guys… Seriously! And for the last time, I did _not _sleep with Kouga! So get off my back." Argued Kikyou.

"Do what you want darling, but you know I'm looking out for you. You know it Kikyou."

"You are not looking out for me, you are just looking _at_ me. _Spying_ on me. Don't think I'm stupid."

"That's where you're wrong. I don't _need _spies, I have…me." Footsteps were heard walking away.

"Ofcourse father."

* * *

Inuyasha stepped into his huge mansion only to be greeted by his maids, chefs, butlers, waiters, home-designers, etc…And ofcourse, his loving parents.

He spread his arms out wide crying out, "Mother!" Running up, to give her a kiss. She burst into tears.

Miroku sniggered.

"My BABY! Oh my God, look at you! You got taller again!" She then tsked, "Did you lose weight? Because, you're not fat, young man, and diets are very unhealthy."

Inuyasha scrunched up his nose (A/N : Yeah let me hear it : Awwwwwwwwww) "Mom, one, I didn't lose weight, two I wouldn't want to lose weight, three you're on diets 24/7. I bet you didn't eat yesterday." He said matter-of-factly.

"W-well, now go say hi to your father, before we hurt his feelings."

Mr.Takahashi rolled his eyes at his wife's comments.

"Son!" He give him a big hug. "How are ya' doing?"

Normally, Inuyasha would ignore his dad seeing he didn't like him much. But, heck, it's been two years. He returned the hug. "Great."

"Still, pickin' up the ladies?" Mr.Takahashi wiggled his eyebrows.

'Now that's just wrong…' Thought a frightened Miroku.

Inutaisho Takahashi was a very attractive man but—No let me rephrase that, he was a very attractive almost 200 year old man. Yes, he was almost 200. In demon years ofcourse.

"Hmmm…" mumbled Inuyasha. He looked beyond his father to see a hot blonde girl staring at him. 'Have I seen her before?' He thought. The girl broke away the staring contest and put on a teary face.

Inuyasha snapped. It was the girl he had dated a year ago when he sneaked back to Japan without his parents (and Miroku) knowing. He had promised her to see each other again soon. Damn him and his promises, and his sensitivity to girls who cry.

He mouthed, -Meet-me-in-my-room.-

She twirled around with her duster and marched up the stairs.

"AHEM!"

"Yes son?"

"Well, I'm very tired, as Miroku would know." Said Inuyasha. "So I'll just be going to my room to rest."

"But I have to tell you something very imp-." Began Inutaisho. Cut off by his wife.

"Oh, let him sleep!"

"Thanks mom!" Inuyasha said as he ran up the circulating stairs. He stopped in the middle, and gave a bow saying , "Thanks for being here everyone!" Then disappeared upstairs.

* * *

Inuyasha saw the girl waiting by his door. He desparately tried to remember her name. All that he knew was that it started with an 'M.' He decided to say as much names as he can so he wont mess up.

"Maria!"

"That's not it."

"Melody!"

"No."

"Marissa."

"Nope."

"Mandy?" He asked desperately.

"It's Mealis" (Pronounced : May-A- Lease) The girl said with a strong French accent.

'I went out with a girl named Mealis? Whoa…I must've been in a super bad mood.' Went Inuyasha's thoughts.

"I was just screwing with ya! Ofcourse I know your name!" Inuyasha put on the best smile he could offer. "Mealis! Mealis! My darling… My angel… I've missed you so _much!_"

"Yayh lite! You hov been scaloowing with ozsa gials! Doo not toolk to me!" She said.

"Ah, you're right…" Muttered Inuyasha.

"Ah em gooeng toe tal yoo fazsa lite now!"

"No, no no no no no no. Let's negotiate!" Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Hah! Got it, I'll get you a raise. Somehow or something…"

"Note happy-ning."

"Get you a job at Takahashi Corps.!"

"NO! Ah am teeling!"

"Fine, I'll get you a car." Inuyasha groaned unhappily. It would be such a waste of money to do something like that. For some total stranger too! Well not stranger, but you know what I mean. However, the thought of skipping school, cheating on his girlfriends, and not telling his parents, will break his mom's heart. Inuyasha just couldn't do that. Maybe he'll just get a her some crappy used car…

Mealis sighed, and smiled brightly at Inuyasha, and said, "How may I help you Mr.Takahashi, long trip I presume? I washed your sheets."

That meaning they were all well and settled. Inuyasha hated bribes, and now Marissa has the power to blackmail him. No wait, or was it Mandy?

* * *

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and flopped onto her couch. She needed some time to think about the past week with Hojo. She twiddled her bracelets with her index and middle finger. Hojo, was one of the nicest guys she's known. They should've stayed friends. He was one of those guys that didn't just want to get in her pants. She's been doing this for years, but the guilt's always there, especially for guys like Hojo.

Whenever she felt nervous, and anxious she played with her bracelets. (That were obviously pretty big for her.) Her bracelets didn't excite her anymore though. They used to be that one thing she used, to make her feel better, and see what she accomplished. They're just _regular _jewellery now, and if she runs out of room on her left arm, then what'll she do? It'll be tacky to match it with the right arm since they're all the same…

"Ping!" One of her bracelets fell to the ground. It echoed through her huge mansion, even though it was just a mere bracelet.

Tons of maids flew through the door of the kitchen, checking if anything was wrong.

"Nothing! Nothing! You can go back to work now…" They all scurried off.

"Arggh!" Groaned Kagome. "I hate it when this hap—," She cut herself off.

That was the only bracelet different than the rest on her arm. Silver heart lockets were entwined between the two layers of silver of the bracelet. It was her favourite, and it looked like coordinated braids.

"Oh… It's you again." Kagome said to herself. She closed her eyes, and remembers all of it. Every single moment. How could she forget? She opens her eyes, and reached to open the middle locket…

"Kagome?" said Mrs.Higurashi.

"Yes mom?" She turned around to see her mom all dressed up in a satin, red evening gown. "You look wonderful. You got a date?"

"No, but you do."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kagome said with utter confusion.

"We have a part date, part meeting tonight. It's for your good."

"Why didn't you tell me about this, like, uhhh, before today?"

"I forgot." That was all Mrs.Higurashi came up with.

"Great…"

"It's OK. You're dress is up in your room, and you'll love it."

* * *

"Doodi, doop doop doop, Doodi, doop doop doop--."

"Hello? Kikyou speaking."

"Hello, this is Inutaisho."

Kikyou gasped a little, and straightened her hair, preparing to flaunt her stuff and suck up a little. "Hi Mr.Father in law! Haha!"

Inutaisho coughed. "I'm just calling to inform you about our dinner tonight. Do you remember?"

"Yes ofcourse!"

"Great, so I'll see you soon then." Just like that, the conversation ended.

'When Inu-poo and I get married, that old geezer is the first to go." Thought Kikyou.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Asked Kagome.

"No sweetheart."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"N-." Began Kagome. "Oh, nevermind." She looked out her window. "I thought you said we were there!"

"I lied." Said Mrs.Higurashi.

"Why thank-you mother…"

"Now we're there!"

Kagome and her mother, exited their limo just in time to be plummeted down by reporters, and photographers, and paparazzi…blablabla.

"Mrs.Higurahi, how is it being a single mother with so much to do?"

"Well, my husband did leave me a fortune. So I could just hire people to do things for me." She chuckled, because everyone knew how hard she worked. So obviously the comment was a joke.

"Ms.Higurashi Kagome, do you have a boyfriend?"

"I wish I could say yes, then I won't have to hold that many bags when I go shopping." She sighed.

Immediately the crowd cracked up. Then they saw Kagome's far-out gaze, and realized she was serious. And immediately scribbled down what she wrote. The rest of the questions were un-answered, as they were all running late. But it wasn't such a drag, seeing all the reporters raced off to see who's entering from the other grand limousine. They got it easy this time.

'Hmmm, wonder who that is?' Thought Kagome. 'These people got pretty lucky, having this lot of very important people at this one place.' But the thought was soon erased from her mind, as she held up her pink, satin dress, held her head high, and walked into the fancy Mayflower restaurant.

"Reservations in private room number 17 please." Mrs.Higurashi said to the waitress.

"Follow me." She said, glancing back every few seconds to look at the two beautiful celebrities. "Here you are, private room 17." She smiled. "Ah, looks like some of your friends are already here!"

They heard some bickering between two manly voices.

"You didn't tell me we'd come here!"

"I tried, but you were ignorant as always!"

"Now don't blame this on me."

"Calm down, and be gentlemen, our guests are here."

"You didn't tell me you'd drag me here!"

'Friends?' Thought Kagome. 'I wonder who they could be.' The voices did sound vaguely familiar though. She entered the room, and looked beyond her mother's shoulder to catch a glimpse of these strangers. Kagome gasped, and screamed, **"YOU!"**

**

* * *

**  
A/N: Haha…Yup that's it. Next chapter will probably come sooner, because my Summer's here. WOOT! Well, the story's finally begun hasn't it?

Cute button you go

KiTTi


End file.
